as described in Japanese Patent No. 5124875, a vehicle control device is known in the related art, which recognizes two lane lines that define a driving lane of a vehicle, based on a captured image in front of the vehicle, and performs lane keeping control such that the vehicle travels along the driving lane that is defined by the lane lines.
A vehicle control device of Japanese Patent No. 5124875 determines whether or not a branch point from a driving lane exists in front of a vehicle, based on the amount of change or the like of the distance between two lane lines recognized based on a captured image. When it is determined that the branch point exists in front of the vehicle, the vehicle control device of Japanese Patent No. 5124875 performs lane keeping control with the lane line on one side of the two lane lines as a reference.